gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Temporary Disadvantage
Powers http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1151132&postcount=3 points out 106 introduces the 2.5x value for mental disadvantages (auto-fail) preceding GURPS Zombies doing so GURPS Powers page 116 right column under "Hard" Science Fiction abilities, mentions that this is called for when there is a new use for a body part that prevents it from serving its original purpose. A good example of where this should be used would be Basic Set: Characters B263 under Morphology Meta-Traits: "Quadruped". "No Fine Manipulators" should always be on, reflecting having front paws instead of hands. But since this says "no arms", that should be a temporary disadvantage while enjoying the benefits of "Extra Legs". Extra Legs means you have more limbs to kick with, or perform leg parries or jams with. For an animal to be able to "punch" (not take -2 to skill to hit, or have a chance of falling over on a miss) or do an arm parry (ie not use up a retreat) or "aggressive parry" with the arms, they cannot be using their Arms as Extra Legs. B53 under Extra Arms "Modifying Beings With One or Two Arms" would be appropriate here. "No Physical Attack" is worth -5 per arm. NPA for 2 arms is worth -10 points, or -10% as a temporary disadvantage. This is not actually enough to save any points on Extra Legs (B55) since it is worth 5 points, -20% is required to save a point. That said, "cannot kick" is worth -50% so -10 on top of that (-60% total) is enough to reduce 5 to 2. This would prevent animals from attacking with front legs unless they were sitting. "Foot Manipulators is worth -3 per arm but would only be appropriate for creatures without the No Fine Manipulators disadvantage, to have Foot Manipulators + NFM would be double-dipping. One example of where it would be useful is Chimpanzees and Gorillas (B456 in Basic Set: Campaigns) if you opted to give them Extra Legs instead of Semi-Upright like bears (same page) but for whom this disadvantage is missing. Bio-Tech GURPS Bio-Tech pg 215 explains: :An advantage that is not normally switchable, but was given Costs Fatigue (p. B111), Emergencies Only (p. B112), Limited Use (p. B112), or Trigger (p. B115) can be given this limitation. It also introduces Aftermath Horror GURPS Horror 72 has the example of the Wendigo where when this limitation is taken on Possession, Spiritual that they affect the host body. The Vulnerability is split between the host body and the spirit form. The death of EITHER can kill the spirit. Comments from Kromm February 2006 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=189026 What it comes down to that Temporary Disadvantage (e.g., Temporary Disadvantage, Maintenance) isn't the same as Required Disadvantage (e.g., Pact). The first doesn't involve you taking an actual disadvantage. The whole of the drawback is that the specific trait in question causes a limited version of a disadvantage. The second does involve an actual disadvantage, and the whole of the drawback is that making your peace with that disadvantage so that you can keep the associated traits. You can't really compare the two. November 2006 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=322574&postcount=8 :Only use TD, Sessile if turning on the ability means you can't move -- you're rooted in place. If you can move, but might not want to because then your ability would switch off, you're far, far, FAR less limited. The first case is worth -50% because using your ability makes you immobile and close to helpless in many ways. The second case might be a -20% Accessibility limitation, as it's only marginally more limiting than "Requires Concentrate, -15%." Examples Electrical uses the Shutdown variant See also *Required Disadvantage Category:Limitations